themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Kaijudo Kairos Dragons
Kaijudo Dragons is the United Army that was led by Lady Tirel, and even as also Kaijudo Dragons have alot of appearance to fight the Darkness Army and even also Kaijudo Dragons can duel any Darkness creature that there on their path for finding the Duel Master Proof also Leader of the Kaijudo Dragons is Manny who is Half Kaijudoaian and Half Human and by even also that the Kaijudo Dragons knew the world so much They protect it from Darkspella by ruling the both sides of the Veil to save the world's most armed Creatures and Villains who is on their path to became Kaijudo Masters of their terroitory Leader Elspeth Tirel Masters Master Nigel Master Nadia Master Jaha Master Chavez Master Kimora Master Dashi Master Lhikan Master Isao Servant Dojo Kanojo Cho Combat Trainers Cheetara Pumyra Ken Okamoto Knight ( Character ) Diego the Duelmaster Professors Professor Athena Medusamyth Professor Zeus Stormton Professor Hades Deathson Professor Flamea Flamestorm Professor Demeter Ceresforge Professor Hera Balancegate Doctors Dr. Root Dr. Light Blacksmith Toji Orm Garcia Members Emmanuel Garcia ( Leader ) Artemis Garcia Elita One Luvbi Merag Vivian Lobachevsky Haprus Harpiebane Raiden Pierce-Okamoto Allison Underhill Majikkuma Taki Olaf Taylean Winja Hawktor Gusthawk Metalman Gyroman Allie Garcia Sasha Garcia Triton Othryson Nasch Talwyn Apogee Artemis Crock Skyla Garcia Hot Shot Hydro Girl Rio Garcia Firestar Moonracer Yu Garcia Wasp Mizael Crystalman Cronk Jakkor Windgear Kinji Gonbuto Extreme Bucketman Gaeason Rowan Wararmor Garcia Ignitus Garcia Magnetman Anna Garcia Nuju Pipes Rayden Garcia Bumblebee Beebane Nightbird Bulkhead Bulksmith Ratchet Recusebane Prowl Patrolfinder Arcee Shawn Quick Chazz Princeton Ringman Fireman Grimlock Rexbane Nemeanmane Garcia Chromia Phoebe Medusamyth Caswell Francis Damon Medusamyth Gilag Earthbrick Jetstorm Jetbane Jetfire Jetbane Alpha Garcia Gamma Garcia Dinomyther Garcia Swoop Pteranodonbane Minervamon Garcia Medusasnake Garcia Harpybird Garcia Nene Amano Quattro Rei Pierce-Okamoto Rocket Morganthe Spiderkeeper Sif Red Alert Emberson Huffer Beracules Garcia Hydrosmith Garcia Snarl Triceratopsbane Feebo Alicane Swiftarrow Anna Flamewright Artur Gryphonbane Mario Firered Bowser Koopa Luigi Thundergreen Peach Peachplant Boris Tallstaff Daren Whisperwind Dorothy Gale Suki Cody Elfburn Marla Stinger Korra Regina Flametalon Anilla Firemantle Robotallion Windmetal Katalin Nightseeker Zanetta Stormbreaker Lidia Brightmoon Katia Firewinter Mindy Pixiecrown Nolan Stormgate Lowe Springfield Sabrina Greenstar Simeon Firemane Tennant Wastelander Duncan Grimwater Kyoshiro Kokujo Electra Stormcloud Penny Dreadful Rosie Ironheart Garrick Goldenhawk Malorn Ashthorn Pip Hayden Garcia Chill Star Strike Yuma Tsukumo Jinja Astral Mario Luigi Peach Toad Thor Minnie Garcia Zoey Garcia Gabriel Wallace Alakshmi Verma Tori Meadows Blue Beetle Nelson Andrews Lana Maxwell Cactusman Lloyd Garmadon Cologne Volstagg Scarox Sprocket Kite Tenjo Dextra Nick Maxwell Blair Flannigan Dumon Annabeth Chase Zatanna Alexis Rhodes Tippi Cathy Katherine Percy Jackson Grover Underwood Rio Kastle Flynn Winchester Joseph Harp Note Ogrum Sokka Nico di Angelo Mindy Felix Thalia Garcia Skylar Rowan Zhalia Moon Jasmine Aaron Garcia Belia Windgazer Ashley Rowan Pyrox Susie Gryphonbane Nistro Narissa Kaijudo Tyson Bruizer Frost Beast Leaf Garcia Kale Samson Pogue Garcia Anna Kaboom Ceren Nightchant Hilda Garcia Jaden Yuki Toph Beifong Hissy Garcia Rafire Garcia Sirenwinga Garcia Gregoria Garcia Elecman Katara Mavra Flamewing Acid Ace Aquagon Tamora Calhoun Mark Signers